


【授翻】藉由純粹的意志力

by April0367



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Gen, Green Lanterns 25 spoilerRings of PowerWillpowerAnxiety Attacks, Rings of Power, Willpower
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 如果哈爾喬丹做到了，那她一定也可以。即便她喜歡稱呼自己為"焦慮燈俠"......內涵Green Lanterns 25和Hal Jordan & The Green Lantern Corps: Rebirth"劇透。
Relationships: Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz, Simon Baz/Jessica Cruz
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】藉由純粹的意志力

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of By Sheer Will by Little_Firestar84
> 
> 內涵Green Lanterns 25和Hal Jordan & The Green Lantern Corps: Rebirth"劇透。

那再次發生。在那個命運性的夜晚之後，她感受到了這些無數次－－打著冷顫，汗水像溪流般覆蓋全身，而寒冷貫穿靈魂－－但她仍討厭這個。她討厭自己，因為自己的無力，因為她像是恐懼的囚徒。再一次。

當她看到西蒙躺在地上時，她拼命試圖吸取肺裡並不存在的氧氣。她回到了朋友被一一殺死的時候。那時，她對此無能為力，但是現在，她想－－她知道了－－她的目光落在燈戒上，並且她從未停止與權戒的戰鬥，這是不同的。

現在，她是一個綠燈俠。

現在，她不再孤單。她是某些更巨大的事物的一員，並不是在談論綠燈軍團或正義聯盟。她在談論西蒙。

她不是個白痴，她一開始就知道，西蒙基本上討厭她。她沒有怪他－－她是第一個承認自己是怪物殘骸的人，但她不明白為什麼在這個星球上的所有居民中，這只血腥的戒指選擇了她。但是她與當時不同了：她更堅強，而且她知道自己再也不必獨自面對任何事情了。

她有朋友。

她有搭檔。

她有西蒙。

她對怪物的最後一擊使她想起了被權戒囚禁的很長一段時間，她發現了她自己和西蒙突然身處在一個奇怪的地方。傑西卡環顧四周，突然感到困惑，因為這裡她似乎非常熟悉，但是與他們剛剛離開的山洞有很大不同－－並且這裡再也沒有Remi或權戒的踪影，也沒有那個似乎很了解他們的怪異老虎人。

當拉丁裔聽到西蒙喘著粗氣時，她被拉回了現實。他的橄欖色皮膚變得蒼白，甚至微藍，她不需要燈戒，也不需要醫生，就足以知道他在逐漸窒息。更糟糕的是，他的右臂在燃燒－－燃燒著綠色的能量，這可能是因為爆炸摧毀了他的燈戒。

現在，她正跪在他身邊，想著要怎麼做才能拯救他。他無法呼吸，因為他再也沒有燈戒的保護。

她不斷的吸氣吐氣，感覺像被恐慌襲擊一般－－戴著戒指從來都不是一件好事，她已經逐漸適應了這艱難的路途，並思考著該做什麼。

在自己周圍製造能量泡泡？她猜想這是一個解決方案。但這從長遠來看這樣是無法解決的，再加上在任何情況下她都無法與他保持兩步之遙，這將使他們在戰鬥中明顯處於劣勢－－她有種險峻戰鬥即將來臨的感覺。

她集中心力，試圖尋找解決方案－－嘗試自己獨自找到一個解決方案。當她聽到戒指的聲音像白天一樣清晰時，她想起西蒙需要空氣來呼吸才能維持生命，如果沒有戒指，他什麼也聽不到。

她集中心力，閉上雙眼，緊皺著眉，她想起了前一天，在訓練後和其他地球燈俠一起喝酒的時候。凱爾是個藝術家，同時也是前傳炬手，說了幾句話，在她擁抱了哈爾，就像他是在幾個月後回來的失散小狗時站在她的身旁。

哈爾失去了戒指之後，甚至失去了手套（或任何他稱呼為醜陋的東西）-但他依舊憑著純粹的意志力回到了燈團－－哈爾願意為了生存而鑄造戒指。而且如果像哈爾這樣性急的人能夠做到，那她為什麼不是天生的倖存者呢？

當她把手放在西蒙受傷的手臂上時，她咬緊了牙關。他的手臂上的阿拉伯語刺青像他使用燈戒時那樣發著光。他仍在尖叫，儘管戴著面具，她仍能看見他的眼淚---因為恐懼，但最主要的是痛苦－－在他體內和被燃燒相同的痛苦，同樣的灼痛感，儘管穿了製服，她仍感受到了。 

無論如何，她要救下他，她保證，並對自己下令。

J-Bird，增強你的意志力！當綠色的能量吞沒了西蒙右手所剩無幾的東西時，她感到而不是聽見自己的燈戒說道。她滿頭大汗，但這次是出於另一種原因。一絲深紅的血從鼻中流出，但她幾乎沒有注意到。她所能想到的就是西蒙，她必須救他，她必須向人們展示她在同伴中佔有一席之地，無論是聯盟還是軍團。

她進入自己的心靈，進入她自己的心中，並想像自己的意志力就像一塊小石頭，一顆星星，也許是翠綠色的太陽？然後她盡可能地保持專注。她不僅考慮了當下情形，還考慮了未來的目的。她還專注於為什麼，以及達到這一點所必須歷經的過程。

她需要一個能量戒。她需要一個強大的戒指來拯救西蒙。西蒙是她的朋友和搭檔，並且通過了艱難的方式來信任她，他啟發了她，賦予了她力量，他也給了他自己的力量和信念。突然，她的思緒跑得像巴里一樣快，即使她的呼吸仍然沉重，但也得到了控制。傑西卡意識到她的周圍和她的一切－－每個細胞，每個原子，每個呼吸和每個心跳，並且她在腦海中重複著這句話，就像咒語一樣，就像她經常對抗焦慮症的方法一樣。氧氣，內啡肽，大腦，跳動，氧氣，內啡肽，大腦，跳動，一而再再而三的不斷重複，直到她的雙手之間的星辰，水晶，這並沒有形成一種感覺－－她非常了解的那一種，她已經得到了愛和信任。

J-Bird，你可以的！她自己的戒指說這是她創造的戒指－－一種構造，或者是更多的東西－－說出了在一百萬年之內她永遠不會忘記的話，即使她要死去和重生，無休止地循環。

來自地球的西蒙巴茲，你擁有克服巨大恐懼的能力，歡迎加入綠燈軍團。

翠綠色的光芒吞噬了西蒙的右臂，他的製服突然停止了褪色。他仍然跪在地上，吸著一口口水，睜大了眼睛，驚訝地看著眼前出現的奇蹟。傑西卡咧嘴一笑，她的眼淚充滿幸福，滿足和自豪。西蒙凝視著發亮的紋身和他的皮膚，他的皮肉和血也得到了治愈。

“哇，這是......” 他說，他無法結束這個句子，因為這看起來像是永恆。他盯著自己的身體，都痊癒了

“對！是我做的！”傑西卡在她的肺中尖叫，打破了他們所在地的聖潔寧靜，那個有名的暗影室。她撲向西蒙，並坦率地擁抱他，更明白地說，害怕傷害到他。

（畢竟蝙蝠俠喜歡她。他當然更喜歡西蒙，但他仍然喜歡她。）

“傑茜……你做了什麼？”西蒙問，因為即使他仍擁抱著傑西卡（坦白地說，還不錯，一點也不奇怪），他也無法停止盯著手上的燈戒。

傑西卡仍然微笑著，甚至是咧嘴笑著，她與他分開，玩笑似地拍了拍他的肩膀。“啊！我救了你，這就是我所做的！我用自己的意志造出了個燈戒！”

守護者不是唯一能夠做到這一點的人嗎？西蒙納悶著，他的眼睛從燈戒移向杰西卡，然後又回到燈戒上。然後他嘆了口氣，認定浪費時間在如此瑣碎的想法上，對他們倆都沒有好處。他掃描了周圍的環境，想知道“Travel Lantern”－－傑西卡的戒指這麼稱呼它－－將他們帶到哪裡。  
“所以，夥伴，你的建議是什麼……”他開始說，但是隨後他們的兩個戒指在半暗的密室裡開始閃爍，當他們聽到兩個戒指同時說話時，他們都鬆了一口氣。

來自地球的傑西卡克魯茲......  
來自地球的西蒙巴茲.....  
......宇宙裡存在危機，我們需要你。

他們只是交換了一個充滿決心和力量的眼神，然後互相點頭，他們抬起頭，飛向星辰，為下一次冒險做好了準備。

準備他們的下一個任務。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者: 傑西卡和西蒙的互動方式取決於讀者。我喜歡認為它們之間可能有一種綿延的影響，甚至有些深埋的感情--如果你喜歡的話，但大多數情況下，他們是朋友，夥伴和彼此的支持。
> 
> 譯者:在漫畫中他們的互動就非常的溫馨了!


End file.
